Bella's fear
by Alice's Fashion
Summary: Bella's not scared of vampires, or werewolves, or even death, however come faced with a spider anything can happen... characters belong to Stephanie Myers- second chapter up-third ready but i want 3 reviews :
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was crashed down across my lovers comfortable, but unnecessary golden bed, waiting for him to come back from a hunting trip with his brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I was actually glad for the bed that Edward brought after he insisted 'sleeping on a couch was no good for the position and comfort of my back or neck.' as it was helping me relax from an entire weekend of been dragged around the shops by Alice and Rose, oh that and not to mention Bella Barbie, of which torture I had just previously come from. I rolled over to get more comfortable, when suddenly I heard a loud shriek from what sounded like a distressed pixie, Alice. She came flying into my room panic in her wider than usual eyes. I instantly got worried, what had she seen, was it Victoria? I had managed to make so many 'enimies' in the past ear since I started dating Edward, my vampire love, yet one simple move would solve these, however my annoying vampire of a fiancé, seemed so persistent to put off the day I became whole, became one of him, them, become a vampire. Then it struck,

'Alice what did you see, was it Emmett, or Jasper or-or E-Ed-Edward' I started chocking up not my Edward, my love, my life, what had happened. I knew it wasn't Jasper because even though Alice loved her two brothers, Emmett and Edward, she would always react more seriously towards Jasper as she and him where mates like me and Edward where.

'No, No' Alice said if you keep wriggling around in your bed like that you will ruin your hair and me and Rose will have to start over again' Alice thrill, high pitch voice stated. Oh god I sat up straight in Edward bed careful not to disrupt my hair anymore purely from the fright of having to put up with any more Bella Barbie. Alice smiled. I was about to ask her how long until the boys arrived home. When suddenly she stated,

'Exactly 2 minutes and 40 seconds' I gave a sigh of relieve, that meant 2 minutes 40 seconds until I saw my true love Edward, 2 minutes 40 seconds until I could snuggle up in his arms, 2 minutes 40 seconds until I would feel complete again.

Alice pranced out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. I knew I had to do something to pass the short amount of time until I see my love, my angel because sat here just waiting would make the time pass at a torturing pace.

I got up and paced the room looking for something that could entertain me for a few minutes that would make the time go quicker. I quickly came to two conclusions I could choose some music for Edward to place on as he returned, or I could go to the living area to where his piano was. Edward had begun to teach me piano a few weeks ago I wasn't very good however Edward could be very encouraging sometimes….. I was hopeful eventually that I could come up with a Lullaby for Edward as he was the only member of the family now that has not got one.

After a few seconds of debating I decided the music was the better option as it was more private in his room than the living area and I didn't know where the rest of the family where- but I however was hoping to get a few moments alone with my love to welcome him home.

I moved over to Edwards large music selection on the way me been the klutz I am stumbling over nothing, but managing to catch myself before I brought Edwards prized collection of CD's tumbling down with me. I began browsing through the CD's when I heard a tinkering laugh come from downstairs, Alice I thought. I didn't think too much into it however as was been careful not to disrupt any of the CD's to much so they did not come falling down on top of me.

I started on the second shelf and slowly worked my way up through the shelves of Cd's. I wasn't sure what music I was looking for but I knew, I would know once I find it. Eventually I had to reach for a chair as I was struggling to be in plain view, to see the titles. I tried to speed up a bit as I knew Edward would be home soon. As I started flicking through the CD's, I saw something move on one of the covers. I turned around but there was nothing there. God I must be seeing things that's what a weekend with Alice does! I continued flicking trough the Cd's when I thought I saw something run atop one of the Cd's, but when I turned all there was the shadow of the shelf above.

'Dear Lord I really am cracking up' I mumbled to myself. I though I heard a light snigger from below however I wasn't sure as it had been so silent.

A few moments later I stumbled across a special copy of Clair De Lune that I had never seen before. I went to pull it at. At the same time I felt a ticklish sensation on the back on my hand. In what seemed slow motion I looked down and screamed.

There staring up at me almost taunting me was the biggest spider that I have ever seen. It was jet black and had legs as long as my fingers, he was so big that at a quick glance I could see all 8 of his eyes….EUGH…..but the worst part was how hairy he was.

I was very surprised that I noticed this from a quick glance but meh… I realised that's what you get for only hanging out with vampires who I super sharp eyes and speed.

I burst out screaming and jumped back forgetting that I was standing on a chair, flapping my hand to get the giant monster off me and felt my self falling backwards. I closed my eyes and braced my self for impact with the floor…

I was still screaming my arm madly flapping above me I was mere cms from the ground, when I suddenly felt to strong arms wrap around me, catching me from what was promising to be a nasty bang to the head.

'Bella love are you alright? Did you get hurt?' murmured Edward looking into my eyes, as slightly panicked look across his glorious features. I however could not respond as I was glancing around my body ensuring there was no sign of a spider anywhere. I checked my arms my legs even my stomach. Where had it gone? I could feel a lump start to grow in my throat and could feel the tears start to over whelm my eyes. Just if I could see that damn spider I could calm down! Had it scuttled across the floor and hidden? What if it had ran up my clothing. Oh god what if it had? I couldn't help it I felt the tears start to fall over at the concept there could be a spider in them…on me!

'Bella! Bella!' Edward had a mixture of emotions showing on his face, panic, confusion, anger? 'Are you hurt? What happened?'

'No, N-No' I managed to stammer out through the tears, as I was starting to shrug out of my jacket.

'Love, are you hot?' Edward said 'Do you have a fever?' What happened?' I managed to shake my head again the tear still endlessly running down my cheeks. I took my shoes and socks off as a look of confusion over powered Edwards face for a moment, and then stood up to shake my T-shirt. I suddenly felt two large, cold pair of hand take hold of mine and lead me over to the large bed. A worried looking Edward started to try and calm me down and stop my tears by whispering sweet nothings into my ear, and wiping my tears from my cheeks as quickly as they fell.

A few minutes later I was cuddled up in Edwards arms calmer but still apprehensive as I still didn't know where the spider had gone.

'Can you tell me what happened now sweetheart' Edward said pulling me in and kissing my head lovingly.

I turned around to see him and instantly saw the fright, confusion and pain in his eyes. I instantly felt bad for not telling Edward straight away and so I started to tell him all that happened

'Oh Edward he was horrible, he scared me half to death, which is what made me tipple backwards off my chair, there's such hideous monsters Edward and it was huge, it started crawling up my arm looking at me as if it was taunting me. An-nd the worrr-st thing is I-I don't know wh-wher-where it went.' I started sobbing again.

'Sweetheart' Edward said softly rubbing soothing circles on the back of my nape. 'Calm down, and tell me what it was' I took a couple of deep breathes, hiccupped and then went on to tell Edward.

'It was jet black, and giant oh I hadn't seen one as big before, all its eyes where staring at me and it was so, so hairy. It was disgusting!' I said pleased that I seemed able to hold back the tears. I could see Edward had brought out his best poker face, his eyes held no emotion like the rest of his face. However I could see the slight strain on his lips as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

'But, love what was it' he repeated

'A-A-A spider I part moaned part cried, 'but I have no idea where it has disappeared to' I stated starting to well up again. 'Edward' I pouted 'can you catch it?'

'I will try my hardest my love but it will be hard to find and could be in any nuck or cranny' he replied

'Cant you just…smell it out' I asked unsure if that was an impolite thing to ask a vampire.

'Love, even with you out the room it doesn't have much blood at all, so your smell over powers it, creatures such as spiders are very hard to smell out due to this and mostly need to be the only blooded….creature in the area' Edward stated.

'But you will try' I trembled; fear of the spider still been loose was starting to upset me again.

'Yes, I will try' Edward said, as he stood and started to search his room top to bottom. I wrapped myself into a cocoon in the centre of the bed, until I knew the spider could not strike again. Fifteen minutes later Edward had turned his room upside down. 'Maybe your screams scared it so it ran out of my door and to another part of the house'

'Okay' I said reluctantly, feeling slightly better that Edward was with me here now and had used his super sight so he couldn't have missed it surely!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's fear the return

BPOV

I was laid in Edward's arms. It had been about 40 minutes since my incident with the spider, and was beginning to just relax. I could feel my eye's starting to droop as I started to drift into the place between being asleep and awake.

EPOV

I had been watching my angel for the past 8 minutes as she slowly started drifting into a slumber. I had watched as her eyes started to slowly close. Her breathing and heart slowed down as she became more relaxed. I hated seeing Bella upset or stressed so I particularly liked it when Bella slept as she was always so relaxed in her sleep. It was also the only way I could have any idea of what she thought in that pretty little head of hers due to her mind been closed to me. I would love to know what Bella thought at times as I have often seen her staring off into space obviously thinking. It is especially hard when I see her adorable features turn into a frown or smile as I would like to know everything whether she's happy or sad. I love seeing Bella happy but it annoys me not knowing why she is. However when Bella is upset, sad or angry it kills me (no pun intended) especially more so because I do not know why and so therefore cant make it better. Usually she will tell me but sometimes it does take time and my mind automatically comes up with the worse case scenarios. For example coming back to Bella screaming and falling of a chair automatically made me think that she was hurt especially when she was crying and shaking so much that she could not speak. I relaxed partly when she started speaking however quickly came confused. What was she talking about? Once the description came out I suddenly realise what it was she was that was making her that way. I found it hard to contain a chuckle and had to pull out my best poker face. A Spider! By this point Bella had fallen asleep and had started gently snoring. She was so adorable!

15 minutes later I was still sat watching my cute little angel sleep when something caught my eye. It was scurrying across my floor aiming to go under my bed that me and Bella was laid on. I quickly slipped out from under Bella and ran to get the spider. It was at the very edge of the bed. I went to grab it but accidently knocked the bed abit as I did, which naturally woke Bella up.

BPOV

I was shaken awake. At first I thought it was just Edward gently shaking my body to wake up. But as I opened my eyes I realised that Edward was not laid on the bed no longer, in fact he was no were to be seen from where I was laying. The second thing I realised was it was the bed that was shaking not me! What the hell. I quickly sat up and saw Edward groping around under the bed. What was he doing?

'Edward?' I questioned.

'One minute love' Edward replied.

'Erm okay' I said confused, what was he doing?

'Love, what are you frowning about' Edward asked. A scowl appearing upon his gorgeous features as well.

'I'm just trying to figure out what you are doing?' I stated. I hadn't realised I was frowning, with my thinking, so quickly rearranged my face to neutral so not to worry Edward.

'Just looking for something' he smiled back. Hmm, I knew that smile he was trying to keep something from me. I lowered my eyes trying to read his face to decipher his emotions which hopefully will lead me to what he was doing.

EPOV

I was trying to reach the spider which was now under the bed, right in the middle so no matter what angle I came at it from I wouldn't be able to reach it. I was trying to keep from Bella the fact that the spider was hiding under where she was laying as I did not want her to get upset as she was earlier. I heard Alice come up the stairs. I was slightly worried because she was keeping her thoughts hidden from me by singing I know a song that will get on you nerves over and over again…in French. What was that little pixie up to now? She burst in through the room

'Hi Edward, hi Bella' Alice sang

'Hi Alice' replied Bella looking at me. I just frowned at Alice. What was she keeping from me?

'What'cha looking for?' Alice asked, with a slight grin on her face. My eyes narrowed more. Why would see ask me that. I was almost certain that she knew from a vision, and knew that I was not trying to tell Bella what lie under the bed, she was resting on.

'What do you want' I snapped at her.

'Just seeing what you where up to' she replied, grinning at me

'Yes, what were you up to', Bella inquired, yet again. I sighed; I knew I couldn't keep it from her now. I looked Bella straight in the eyes and said,

'The spiders under the bed and I was just trying to get it, however it has rested in the middle of the bed and I do not seem able to reach it from any angle' I watched as Bella's eyes widened in fear.

'Erm, I might just go chill with Alice or something' then she replied.

'Okay I said' slightly disappointed that a stupid spider was getting in the way of my reunion with Bella. However I rather she would be comfortable so I let her go.

BPOV

I jumped off the bed ready to run out with Alice; however me being me missed my feet and started to fall towards the floor. Luckily I felt to stone arm wrapped around my waist, yet again saving me from a fall; Edward. I looked down and there was the spider. Great! I screamed while Edward pulled me up into his arms out of the way.

EPOV

When Bella first started screaming I thought she could have hurt herself again however I quickly realise that the spider had come out of it hiding place. Ah, I see that's why Alice had come upstairs. She must have come up to make these series of events to happen. Sneaky, evil, little pixie. I quickly scooped Bella up and placed her onto the bed. I then picked the spider up that had curled up into a ball in obvious fear, and ran outside to put it into the forest back where it belonged. I ran back upstairs to where Bella was still curled up into a circle and went to comfort her. Alice had already left knowing that I was not too pleased with her and had by the sounds of it found Jasper. I pulled Bella into my arms to where she stayed for the next few hours until I had to take her home.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was in the Cullen's living room sat on one of their luscious sofas. Edward was playing my lullaby for me on his piano, whilst Esme was in the kitchen fixing me some dinner. I loved coming to the Cullen's house, because even though I love Renee and Charlie to bits it is nice to be the 'child', instead of having to act as the adult as I do with my parents. The smells coming from the kitchen smelled absolutely mouth watering. I was spoiled at the Cullen's. Emmett and Rosalie where in the Garage, playing around with some of the Cullen's car I assumed. Alice had managed to drag Jasper on a shopping trip to New York and they would be there all weekend. I felt bad for Jasper but was glad that it was him and not me instead. There was a documentary on the TV however I hadn't paid any attention to it, and wouldn't know what it was about. Edward was far more interesting to watch.

Five minutes later Esme walked through with a huge plate of spaghetti Bolognese. The smell and look alone was making my mouth water. Edward stopped playing and came to sit with me whilst I ate. It was amazing I really must get some of esme's recipes. Just as I was finishing up eating, Rosalie and Esme came through to the kitchen.

EPOV

When Bella had finished eating, which smelt absolutely disgusting, however I put up with the smell as firstly Bella seemed to like it and most importantly her body needed it to help her keep healthy and alive, Rosalie and Emmett came back from the garage, Rosalie had been tinkering with a few of our cars. As they came through I focused on their thoughts. Rosalie was thinking about herself, been self centred as usual, however it was Emmett that had me worried. He was thinking of the many nights him and Rosalie where alone, image after image was flying through his mind. Great I now need to bleach my perfect memory to get rid of the many positions I saw my brother and sister in. However this wasn't what bothered me the most, Emmett always resulted to using this technique when he was trying to prevent me from reading his mind. Hmmm what was he up to? I frowned at him as he went to sit on the other side of my angel.

EMPOV

I had been helping Rosalie out the garage for just over 1 hour 40 minutes now, by handing her tools and passing them to her. No one else in the family was aloud to mess with the entire Cullen's cars other than Rosalie even though most of us guys know our way around an engine. I had just passed the spanner to Rosalie when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eyes. I span around ready to protect my Rosalie but it was only I spider. I relaxed out of the crouching position I had gone in, in respond of a threat and turned back around to carry on helping Rosalie who was currently under the my Jeep tinkering with it.

Twenty Six minutes later Rosalie emerged out from under my Jeep, covered in oil but looking rather pleased with herself, and sauntered back into the house. I was just about to follow her when I saw the spider move out the corner of my eye again.

I knew Bella was around because I could smell rubbish that humans called food. I decided it was time for my evil genius pranker side to come out again, so I gently lifted the spider into my hands and headed towards the living room where I knew Bella and Edward where. I knew Bella was scared of spiders because of what happened in Edward's room the other week. Edward been as protective s he usually is has since checked the house for any signs of spiders before Bella has come around, he obviously over looked the garage… I was really careful to make sure that I kept my thoughts concealed as I did not want Edward to hear what I was planning and go about ruining my fun as I walked to where Bella was seated and sat down next to her.

BPOV

I was sat down just finishing off the lovely tea that Esme had made for me, when Emmett came and sat next to me. I wouldn't usually have thought anything of this however Edward was frowning at him. I wondered what he was up to, possibly just blocking his mind, but even then that worried me what he was trying to hide from my love. I tried not to dwell on it to much as I know none of the Cullen's would let anything happen to me.

Because none of us was particularly bothered about what was on TV we decided to put on three weddings and a funeral. I rested back into the sofa and Edward put his arm around me. He was still throwing glances at Emmett obviously hoping to catch what he was thinking, but always looked away looking frustrated.

EMPOV

As the movie started I set the spider onto the top of the sofa above Bella, and watched as it started crawling down towards her back. Ha-ha this was going to be brilliant. It crawled down the back of the sofa and then onto the collar of Bella's shirt. I was lucky Edward had moved his arm around Bell's waist rather than her shoulders, because he would have noticed and that would have ruined it. I can't wait until she realises, it will be such a surprise to her. This was going to be brilliant.

BPOV

We had gotten about half way through the movie when I started to feel something tickling my neck. I squirmed thinking it was just Edward rubbing my neck and snuggled up closer to him. However he carried on and it started to get annoying

'Cut it out Edward' I moaned

'Cut what out sweetheart,' he asked confused,

'Rubbing my neck' I replied, 'Its getting annoying'. Suddenly the sofa started shaking. I widened my eyes in shock wondering if we were having an earthquake, but quickly realised that it was just the sofa shaking. In the same second I realised it was Emmett shaking the sofa trying to contain a laugh. What was he up to?

Edward's eyes narrowed, 'I'm not rubbing your neck, love' he replied. He was now staring at Emmett.

'Then what's on my neck?' I asked confused, as I reached back. My hand came in contact with something, something that was crawling, something that felt as though it has eight legs. I started hyperventilating and could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I did the first instinctive thing, by jumping up off the sofa trying to shake the spider off my neck. It worked. Unfortunately it did fall of my neck down my back and got stuck in my shirt. I could feel it running around my back trying to find an escape route. I started screaming. Edward by this point had jumped up and was trying to help me.

EDPOV

I was furious. I was going to tear him to bits. How can he do this to her? First things first I needed to help and make sure my angel is ok. I jumped up and tried to help her remove the spider out of her clothes, but she was moving around so much in a panic that I could grab the spider with out hurting her…or tearing her clothes of. She was screaming and had tear after tear streaming down her face. She was a state and it broke my unbeating heart. I had to take action and help my angel so I grabbed a hold of her arms to still her. I then reached up the back of her top and grabbed the spider. I passed the spider to Esme who ran outside and placed it back in the forest.

EMPOV

That was the funniest thing ever. It is a shame Jasper isn't here. I love, my little sister she is hilarious. Her reaction was so fun like a twitchy dance. I wish I had a camera.

By this point Edward had placed a shaking Bella on the sofa Esme previously settled on and was trying to calm her down. Her arm was still racing but was starting to slow down.

'Oh, I would run if I was you' said Edward 'Because when I catch you and I will, I will rip you to peaces and hide you all over America where Rosie will have the job of finding and putting you back together'. I gulped, Edward could be very scary when he wanted to be and often went through with his threats. I decided I would get a good head start now and set off, whilst Edward was still pre occupied and making sure Bella was ok.

I raced out of the back door and headed into the forest where I met Esme.

ESPOV

I was not happy with Emmett at all. We had all known how Bella reacted to spiders from the other week in Edwards's room and I for one as well as most of the family had kept am eye out for spiders especially if me knew Edward was bringing Bella around. She really didn't react well to them, poor dear. I was actually very worried her heart rate and breathing, and was tempted to ring Carlisle to ensure our youngest daughter and Edwards mate was ok. I was so happy Edward had found a mate and I was worried for a while that Carlisle had changed Edward to young.

By this point I had headed back towards the house. I was anxious to make sure Bella was ok. However on my way back I bumped into a worried looking Emmett. I was sure Edward would kill him, but I to was very angry.

'Get back in the house, now' I yelled at Emmett. I hated telling any of my children but when they are hurting or arguing with each other like Emmett had upset Bella, I felt as though I had no choice. He took one sweeping look at me and then headed back into the house head down.


End file.
